BadBoyzClub Wiki:Blocking users
Blocking is the method by which administrators may technically prevent users from editing Bad Boyz Club Wikipedia. Blocks may be applied to user accounts, to IP addresses, and to ranges of IP addresses, for either a definite or indefinite time. A blocked user can continue to access Bad Boyz Club Wikipedia, but is not able to edit any page, except (in most cases) their own user talk page. Blocks are used to prevent damage or disruption to Bad Boyz Club Wikipedia; they should not be intended as a punishment, but this is sometimes not satisfied. Any user may report disruption and ask administrators to consider blocking a disruptive account or IP address. If you feel that you have been improperly blocked, you can ask for the decision to be reviewed. Administrators are able to "unblock" a user when they feel the block is unwarranted or no longer appropriate. Common rationales for blocks A user may be blocked when necessary to protect the rights, property, or safety of the Wikia Foundation, its users, or the public. A block for protection may be necessary in response to: *persistent personal attacks; *personal, professional, or legal threats (including outside the Wikipedia site); *actions that place users in danger; *personal information disclosures (whether or not the information is accurate); *persistent copyright violations; *persistent posts that are unreferenced, poorly or incorrectly referenced, or potentially defamatory information about living persons; and accounts that appear to have been compromised (as an emergency measure). *When blocking in response to personal information disclosures or actions that place users in danger. *deletion of the material in question. *vandalism; *gross incivility; *harassment; *spamming; *breaching the policies or guidelines; *attempts to coerce actions of editors through threats of actions outside the Selena Wikipedia processes, whether onsite or offsite. *accounts used exclusively for disruptive purposes, such as vandalism *public accounts (where the password is publicly available or shared with a large group); *accounts with inappropriate usernames; Requesting to block Example :The following is an archived discussion for blocking a user. '''Please do not modify it.' Subsequent comments should be made on the talk page. No further edits should be made to this page.'' The user was blocked by AJona1992 14:14, 19 August 2012 for six days for continuous vandalism after several warning attempts have been made. ---- # User:ABCDEFG (talk page). This user has been vandalizing the following articles; Marcus, Bad Boyz Club (season 2) and my own talk page. I have asked the user to calmly restrain from vandalizing articles; on his talk page. However, since my warnings, the user continues to prescient in vandalism. I would like to have the user blocked for one week. Thank you, ~~~~ Comments: *'Support' I confirmed that User:JOV asked User:ABCDEFG to stop vandalizing the following articles that the user vandalized. However, I believe the expiry date should be extended to two weeks since his last edit (which was today at 14:31) was vandalism.User:ILoveSelena!. **'Comment' I am not sure if that is appropriate expiry time for the user. I just sent him a message on his talk page requesting that he should stop vandalizing articles. His response was that he didn't know that he was vandalizing and that User:JOV had asked him to stop three days after. I think he should be blocked for two days since it is clear that User:JOV had warned him. User:HA!MyLove. *'Support' the user continues to vandalize articles. Per above, I agree with User:HA!MyLove, although if User:ABCDEFG stops then his expiry date should be lifted. User:William178921James. *'Support' per above. Still see vandalism, extend expiry date to five days. User:DreamingOfYou. *'Oppose' user was asked by User:HA!MyLove to stop, in the past hour I now see constructive editing. User:James00021. *'Support' per above. User:FionaCshaver. *'Support' per consensus on blocking. Only see a few constructive editing, however, his vandalism speaks more. User:XavierRodriguez. :The above discussion is preserved as an archive. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Open requests Please read the above information to check if a user you wish to block, meets the criteria. Please add # then add the username of the user you wish to block. Please state why you want this user blocked and back up your claim with possible archived URLs. Also give the length of time you believe the user should get for the following rules that were broken. Category:Admin attention